The present invention is particularly applicable, but not necessarily restricted to methods of processing carbonaceous materials under high pressures to increase the BTU value of the carbonaceous material. Typical of the methods to which the present invention is applicable is the treating of various naturally occurring carbonaceous materials, such as wood, peat or sub-bituminous coal, to render them more suitable as solid fuel.
A number of inventions relating to upgrading carbonaceous fuel have heretofore been used or proposed so as to render the carbonaceous fuel more suitable as a solid fuel. Many problems such as extensive costs, both in manufacturing and operating carbonaceous fuel upgrading systems, difficult and complex controls for enabling the operation of carbonaceous fuel upgrading systems on a continuous basis, and a general lack of flexibility and versatility of such equipment for adaptation for the processing of other materials at different temperatures and/or pressures are common.
The methods and apparatuses of the present invention overcome many of the problems and disadvantages associated with prior art equipment and techniques by providing units which are of simple design, durable construction, versatile in use and readily adaptable for processing different feed materials under varying temperatures and/or pressures. The apparatuses of the present invention are further characterized as being simple to control and efficient in the utilization of heat energy, thereby providing for economical operation and a conservation of resources.